


After the killing game

by Mukurothefrecklebaby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All the girls are lesbians, Angie is a lesbian, Everytime I update this story I'll post it because ao3 deletes drafts and I have writers block a lot, F/F, Internal Conflict, IruMatsu, Kaito doesn't have his illness, Kirumaki and Tsumiko happened during the killing game, Kokichi isn't a little shit, M/M, Maki is a lesbian, Miu is a lot stronger than she looks, Multi, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Chabashira Tenko, Pre-Game Gokuhara Gonta - Freeform, Pre-Game Harukawa Maki, Pre-Game Hoshi Ryoma, Pre-Game Iruma Miu, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Shinguji Korekiyo, Pre-Game Shirogane Tsumugi, Pre-Game Tojo Kirumi, Pre-Game Yonaga Angie, Pre-Game Yumeno Himiko, Pre-Game vs In Game, Tenkangie and Saimami are slowburns, Tenko is trans, The killing game was in a virtual world so no one died, The personalities of their pregame selves somehow manifest into actual people, They still have their talents even though it was virtual, do robots have dicks?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby
Summary: The three survivors wake up after the killing game and find everyone that died was alive and the killing game was a virtual world. Now the participants of the 53rd killing game will have to fight to survive after the killing game
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Harukawa Maki & Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	After the killing game

Shuichi woke up to have bright lights blinding him. He sat up in the bed gets was on and looked around the room. Next to both sides of him there was a bed and he saw Maki and Himiko in the beds and they started to wake up. "This doesn't look like the Ultimate Academy, where are we?" Maki asked "I have no idea..." Shuichi replied "Nyeh.. And why are all these wires all over our bodies?!" Himiko yelled as she panicked "Please don't panic" A woman said as she walked into the room "Where are we?" Shuichi asked "You're outside of the virtual world" The woman said "Virtual world? So you mean that the killing game was in a virtual world?" Shuichi asked "Yes, we used several wires to make sure nothing was wrong with you in the virtual world" The nurse said "Why are there so many beds in here?" Maki asked "This room is where we set you up to go to the virtual world, all the empty beds were the beds your friends were in the virtual world" The nurse said "I'm now going to take all the wires off of you three please be still" The nurse said before she started taking the wires off of them one by one. After all the wires were off the three survivors were able to leave the room and the nurse lead them to another room "This is where you three will stay for now" The nurse said and then left. Shuichi opened the door to the room and the three survivors were stunned to see all the other participants of the killing game in the room. They were pulled into the room by their classmates and they all started hugging them. Kaito wrapped his arms around Shuichi and Maki and hugged them "Maki-Roll Shuichi it's great to see you two!" Kaito said as he hugged them. Himiko was crying as she hugged Tenko and Angie tightly. Kaede came over to Shuichi as Kaito let go and hugged him. "Hey Kaito let me hug my best friend!" Miu said pulling Maki away from Kaito and hugging her. Kirumi walked up to Maki and hugged as Miu was also hugging her. Miu let go of Maki so she could hug her girlfriend. "Oh they woke up" Someone's said and Himiko let go of Tenko and Angie as she heard the voice of Tsumugi. "Tsumugi!" Himiko said running up to her. Tsumugi picked Himiko up when she was close enough and pulled her into a kiss. "Aww" Kaede said. Suddenly the door was slammed open and everyone looked over to see a man in a suit "Uh oh not again..." Rantaro said. The man walked over to Tsumugi and Himiko and pulled them apart. The grabbed Maki and Shuichi by their arms and pulled them over to wear Tsumugi and Himiko were and then he grabbed Keebo and pulled him over to them. "You five are coming with me!" He yelled as he pulled the them along to his office. "I can't believe what you five did! You completely ruined the 53rd season of Danganronpa!" The man yelled at them "You claim to have 'ended' Danganronpa!" He continued to yell "The audience also chose to end it!" Tsumugi yelled back at him. The man slapped Tsumugi hard across the face "You're worse than the rest of them! You were a terrible mastermind I can't believe you broke the rules and executed Kaede as the blackened when you killed Rantaro!" He yelled at her. Suddenly the door swung open "Neeheehee! Hello there!" Kokichi said standing in the doorway with the rest of their killing game participants. "We're not going to let the killings games continue!" Kaede said "The world is done with Danganronpa and were done with working with Team Danganronpa!" Kaito said. The five people that made it to the final class trial were grabbed by their classmates and were then taken out of the room and out of the building and Rantaro lead them out. "How do you know this building so well Rantaro?!" Shuichi asked him "I've been in Danganronpa since season 50, I've gotten to know this build by memory" Rantaro said. They soon were out of the building and they were all panting. "They're not going to be happy about this, we should leave the area" Tsumugi said and they all started walking away from the building. "Where are we going?" Shuichi asked "Away from the city, they'll be looking for us and I know that the outskirts of the city are pretty good to hide from people" Tsumugi said


End file.
